Fix It and Never Run Again
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Hinata kembali untuk memperbaiki kesalahan masa lalunya. Namun sekarang ia tak kan lagi melarikan diri/ For [ #EndingWave - #WordsForU ]/ Starter: Karena Cinta Adalah Kesabaran dan Hidup Adalah Perjalanan by TsukiyamaAzure on Wattpad


"Naruto-kun."

Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu terkaku melihatnya. Ia akui, dunia begitu kecil selayak yang ditulis para pujangga. Ia pun terkejut, tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan fragmen-fragmen masa lalunya. Tak menyangka bahwa meski ia melangkah jauh, ia akan kembali bertemu masa lalunya. Dirinya tergugu menatap pria itu yang hampir tak nampak perubahannya. Kecuali untuk rahang dan rambutnya yang mendewasa.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berharap yang dilihatnya tak nyata. Namun tentu, ekspektasi kadang tak sejalan realiti. Ia meniti matanya pada Hinata yang masih tergagu pada tempatnya. Lalu ia tersenyum kecut sejenak sebelum ia berjongkok menurunkan sang gadis kecil berkaca mata dari gendongannya. Ia belai lembut surai arangnya dan bicara dengan nada sehalus yang ia punya.

"Sarada duluan ke mobil bersama paman Kirk ya? Papa ada urusan."

Sang gadis kecil mengangguk sebagai tanggapan atas ucapan papanya yang menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Ia kemudian membungkuk sejenak pada Hinata lalu beranjak pergi setelahnya meninggalkan keduanya dalam hening.

"Aku benar-benar bisa gila sekarang!" ucap Naruto sebelum menjambak rambutnya sendiri, nampak frustasi.

Hinata hanya berjengit terkejut namun mencoba tenang sejurus kemudian. Ia sekarang sudah bukanlah Hyuuga Hinata yang akan rela jatuh berkali-kali pada pesona pria di hadapannya. Lagipula, bahkan ketika ia masih menjadi Hyuuga, rasa itu juga telah menghilang seiring penolakan pria ini dahulu. Dan Hinata yang sekarang adalah Hinata Bauer. Wanita kuat yang tak akan pernah lagi rela terinjak-injak oleh masa lalunya yang menyedihkan.

"Maaf, tapi aku sibuk, permisi."

Tepat sebelum Hinata sempat beranjak, pria berkulit tan itu menahan tangannya. Menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata yang Hinata sendiri tak mampu definisikan. Dan Hinata hanya mampu menghela napasnya pasrah ketika lelaki itu berucap otoriter. "Kita harus bicara!"

* * *

Fix It and Never Run Again

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Starter: Karena Cinta Adalah Kesabaran dan Hidup Adalah Perjalanan by TsukiyamaAzure on Wattpad

Sebelum membaca fic ini, sangat disarankan membaca dahulu fic starternya

For [Ending Wave - #WordsForU]

Warn: OOC, Typos, AU, SasuHina, FacePace, RushPlot

Enjoy^^

* * *

Dan mereka di sini, sebuah restoran sederhana di pinggiran kota Berlin yang berkabut. Hujan deras musim gugur menghujam jalanan aspal. Teh _camomile_ menjadi penghangat udara dengan kepulnya yang acak berirama. Sepiring _apfelstrudel_ dengan aroma manis, memaniskan suasana. Denting bel bersahutan menjadi pengisi sela keheningan. Rangkaian daun pohon ek sewarna senja dengan Eicheln dan Kastanien dipasang indah di sisi jendela.

Hinata menatap jalanan yang basah dengan hujan yang tak kunjung menyerah. Anak-anak tertawa-tawa di sela hujan dengan jamur-jamur liar kecoklatan di pelukan. Lampu-lampu sepeda menyorot terang di balik kabut pekat yang berwarna putih susu. Orang-orang berjalan di bawah payung dengan pakaian tebal, beberapa diantaranya berlarian mencari perlindungan dari hujan. Jika Hinata di luar sana, bisa dipastikan ia akan menjadi salah satu yang berlarian sebagai korban dari cuaca musim gugur Jerman yang enggan stabil. Jarinya menyentuh tepi gelas tehnya, memutar seiring bentuk tepian gelasnya. Ia memaksa otaknya berkelana dengan apapun yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk membuang bosan.

Tak ada pembicaraan lebih dari 20 menit membuat Hinata tak nyaman pula. Pria di seberang kursinya yang tadi dengan nada otoriter mengajaknya bicara, nampak bungkam. Wajahnya yang selalu terbuka dengan segala ekspresi membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah gusarnya. Hinata bertaruh, laki-laki ini sedang mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk bicara dengannya.

Baiklah, Hinata cukup dengan semua ini. Ia ingin menyudahi segala takdir yang entah kenapa membawanya kembali pada masa lalu yang ia enggan ingat. Lagipula siang musim gugur di Jerman lebih singkat. Ia tak mau membuang waktu. "Hari sudah semakin siang, per~

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hinata?"

Hinata yang hendak beranjak menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Aku sudah bertemu denganmu, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" kata Naruto penuh penekanan. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu nampak semakin frustasi. Tangannya mengacak udara, menaik turunkannya di hadapan Hinata sebagai gestur mempertegas rasa frustasinya.

Sang pewaris nama Bauer menghela napas. "Kau bisa merahasiakannya dari kenalanmu-dan aku- jika kau tanya aku."

Naruto nampak hendak protes dan menggerung frustasi kembali, namun dirinya seperti menahan semuanya. Lelaki itu mengambil ponsel dari saku jas semi formalnya. Jemari dan matanya sinkron menatap ponsel. Jemarinya tergesa melakukan entah apa di ponsel itu. Hinata hanya menatap sembari menyesap tehnya yang hampir mendingin.

"Kau tahu Hinata, aku tidak bisa merahasiakannya," kata Naruto tak acuh. Ia masih berkutat dengan ponselnya namun bibirnya terus berucap pada Hinata, berupaya memperpanjang konversasi agar sang gadis tak bangkit dan berujung pergi.

"Kau nyaman di sini, heh?"

Hinata tak suka kalimat sarkas dari Naruto. Mata lavender ia gulirkan pada hujan kembali. Berupaya mengabaikan topik yang coba lelaki ini ungkit.

"Kau pergi untuk hidup nyaman, dan tak acuh pada apa yang kau tinggalkan."

Hinata menyangga kepala dengan tangan kanannya. Atensi matanya tetap menatap guyuran hujan di balik jendela. "Aku tak acuh pada apa yang tak acuh padaku, apa aku salah? Aku bukan lagi Hinata Hyuga bodoh yang lemah."

"Siapa yang tak acuh di sini sebenarnya?" ucap Naruto. Kalimatnya lirih namun penuh penekanan kuat.

"Kau tak mengerti rasanya. Aku dulu hidup namun tak hidup, memiliki keluarga namun nampak tak punya, memiliki hidup sempurna namun tak nyata, bahkan memiliki cinta namun hanya sebuah dosa," ucap Hinata pelan. Senyum kecut bertengger manis di wajahnya.

"Berhentilah melihat satu arah, berhenti melihat dari sudut pandangmu, dan coba berdamailah dengan masa lalu."

Naruto menyodorkan ponselnya pada Hinata. Memaksa sang gadis menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Lihatlah dari sudut pandang yang tak pernah kau hiraukan."

Hinata mengambil ponsel Naruto. Sebuah halaman berita online nampak di layarnya. Hinata menatap tahun penerbitannya. Berita lama, berita 8 tahun yang lalu, dengan aksara jepang. Itu redaksi berita lokal di Jepang. Jemarinya menggeser layar ke bawah. Headline berita yang membuat Hinata bungkam.

"PEWARIS HYUUGA CORP DIKABARKAN HILANG."

"KEHILANGAN PEWARIS, HYUUGA CORP RUNTUH?"

"HIASHI HYUUGA DIKABARKAN TAK LAGI MAMPU MENANGANI HYUUGA CORP."

"HIASHI HYUUGA, PRESDIR HYUUGA CORP 'KEMBALILAH HINATA'"

Ia menatap hampa. Air matanya telah menetes pelan. Rasa sakit di hatinya meremas kuat. Tangannya gemetar, tak lagi mampu bergerak menyusuri headline dalam tampilan layar.

"Lihat berita paling bawah."

Hinata menurut. Dan jantungnya hampir berhenti, menyisakan banyak penyesalan.

"PRESDIR UCHIHA CORP, UCHIHA SASUKE, BERCERAI DAN MENINGGALKAN SEORANG PUTRI."

"UCHIHA SAKURA MENGAKU SANG SUAMI TAK PERNAH MENCINTAINYA SEJAK AWAL."

"ROYAL WEDDING UCHIHA, SEBUAH GIMMICK?"

"SASUKE UCHIHA DALAM SEBUAH KESEMPATAN MENGAKU MENCINTAI PUTRI HYUUGA YANG HILANG."

"PUTRI HYUUGA YANG HILANG, KUNCI ATAS KEJATUHAN PARA RAKSASA BISNIS JEPANG."

"KEMANAKAH SANG PUTRI HYUUGA?"

"Pulanglah, Hinata."

.

.

.

Miss Bauer menatap cemas putrinya. Sang suami yang berada di sampingnya turut memandang sang putri yang masih mengaduk salad sayurnya dengan acak. Mata birunya memancar cemas. Sang istri menyenggol bahu pria paruh baya itu sebagai gestur agar ia memulai sesuatu. Mr. Bauer berdehem keras untuk membawa atensi.

"Ada masalah, Hinata?" ucap sang kepala keluarga dengan bahasa Jepang yang cukup kaku.

Sang gadis menaikan wajahnya. Tersenyum samar lalu menggeleng.

"Apa ada masalah dengan kelas baru yang akan kau ampu?" tanya miss Bauer dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak Mom, jangan mencemaskanku," kilah Hinata.

Keduanya menghela napas, enggan memaksa sang putri. Keduanya pada akhirnya larut dalam percakapan dan gurauan kecil tentang hidangan malam ini. Di seberang meja, Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap kedua orang tuanya. Dua orang asing yang sekarang Hinata anggap sebuah keluarga. Dua orang yang memberinya nama Bauer. Dua orang yang memberinya kebahagiaan yang dulu tak Hinata dapatkan.

Hinata bertemu dengan mereka di bandara Berlin, tempat pertama Hinata mendarat di Jerman 8 tahun lalu. Hinata ditangkap akibat dokumennya yang tak lengkap. Hingga ia bertemu pasangan Bauer, arkeolog penjelajah dunia yang fasih berbahasa Jepang. Mereka menyelamatkan Hinata, memberi kesaksian palsu sebagai anak adopsi yang belum terurus dokumennya. Dan segalanya mengalir begitu saja hingga menjadi sebuah keluarga.

Mereka dua orang yang begitu baik. Menyayanginya sebagai putri mereka sendiri. Memperlakukan Hinata layaknya putri kandung mereka, namun tak pernah menghilangkan jati diri Hinata. Mereka tetap memilih menggunakan bahasa jepang di rumah agar Hinata tak melupakan siapa dirinya. Mereka adalah figur orang tua yang selalu Hinata impikan. Namun, berita yang di bawa mantan cinta pertamanya membuatnya goyah.

"Danke, Mom, Dad."

Mr dan Ms Bauer terdiam. Mereka menatap Hinata yang menangis dalam diam di hadapan mereka. Mr. Bauer mengenggam tangan putrinya dengan lembut. Mrs. Bauer yang melihatnya tersenyum haru.

"Hinata ingin kembali ke Jepang?"

Si gadis cengeng mengangguk. Lalu berucap dengan suara serak. "Aku ingin tinggal, aku ingin bersama Mom Dad yang selalu mencintaiku-

Lisannya tersengal suara sesenggukan.

-aku tak tahu jika selama ini mereka juga mencintaiku."

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu tersenyum sedih. Bibirnya sudah bergetar, ia akan menangis sebentar lagi. Digenggamnya tangan kiri sang putri yang mengepal di atas meja makan.

"Tak ada orang tua yang tak mencintai anaknya, Hinata," ucap wanita Jerman itu. Ia tersenyum pada suaminya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Setiap orang memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk menunjukan cinta, seperti kami yang impulsif menunjukannya," kata sang ayah. Ia mengawang sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Atau seperti orang tua mu yang lebih memilih diam namun bisa sangat sakit saat kehilanganmu."

Hinata masih menangis. Air matanya sudah menetesi salad sayurnya yang tadi begitu enak.

"Hinata, putri kami, cobalah berdamai dengan masa lalu mu."

"Masa lalu mu juga adalah dirimu, merekalah yang membentukmu hingga menjadi Hinata kami yang sekarang ini."

Ia merengek layaknya anak kecil. Tanpa perduli meja makannya yang berantakan, bahkan makan malam mereka yang tumpah, Hinata menerjang kedua orang tuanya dalam pelukan.

" _Wir lieben dich_ , Hinata."

" _Ich auch_ , Mom, Dad."

.

.

.

"Habiskan makananmu, Hanabi," ujar sosok wanita paruh baya bersurai indigo dengan lembut.

Sang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang ditegur hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya yang enggan. Pria berkuncir rendah dengan rambut sewarna Hanabi tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng geli. Dan pria paruh baya yang berada di ujung meja sebagai kepala keluarga tak acuh, tak ingin menanggapi.

"Aku dengar mereka akhirnya setuju dengan kontraknya," ucap pria paruh baya itu tiba-tiba.

"Iya paman, mereka cukup mudah dibujuk."

Hikari merasa pembicaraan ini mendadak terlalu berat, ia memberi kode pada putrinya untuk mempercepat makan dan kembali ke kamarnya. Hanabi merengut sebal dan memakan makan malamnya dengan cepat dan tak sopan. Hingga akhirnya ia hendak beranjak dari meja makan sebelum pintu ruang makan dibuka tergesa.

Sang kepala keluarga dibuat tak suka dengan kelakuan salah seorang bawahannya. Lelaki berpakaian jas formal itu menunduk sejenak untuk memulai laporannya.

"Maaf menganggu, tapi di luar ada no-

"Kami sedang makan malam, Ko, kau tahu aturannya," sela Hiashi dingin.

Ko kembali membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maaf, namun ini sangat penting, nona Hi-

"Tadaima, ayah, ibu."

Suara manis menginterupsi ucapan Ko, dan disusul sosok wanita bersurai indigo pendek sebahu dengan sweater kuning dan celana jeans dengan mantel yang menggantung di tangannya. Ia menunduk tak mampu menatap empat pasang mata yang menatapnya.

Hanabi membulatkan matanya, tanpa peduli apapun, gadis remaja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menerjang sang gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Okaeri, Nee-san!"

.

.

.

Hinata memandang langit kelabu musim gugur Jepang dari balik jendela yang tak ia tutup tirainya. Udara beku memasuki kamarnya, dengan reflek ia tarik selimutnya sebatas dagu gadis remaja yang bergelung memeluknya. Hinata tersenyum tipis, tak menyangka ia akan serindu ini pada suasana Jepang dan kehangatan rumah besarnya.

Atensinya ia gulirkan pada pintu kayu mahoni bercat putih. Mengawang, masihkah pria paruh baya itu menyenderi pintu kokoh kamarnya. Reaksi mereka benar tak Hinata duga. Ia pikir dirinya tak akan dihiraukan atau diusir malahan? Namun yang ia dapat justru pelukan spontan sang adik dan tangisan ibunya yang membasahi pundak sweaternya. Ada juga kakak sepupunya yang menangis cengeng di meja makan. Dan tatapan pria paruh baya yang ia panggil ayah. Tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari Hinata hingga ia berada di kamarnya.

Hinata bukan lagi gadis labil penuh emosi seperti dahulu. Ia mengerti, karena kata Dad-nya, cinta ditunjukan dengan cara berbeda. Tak ada seucap katapun dari bibir ayahnya. Namun ia yang masih diam berada di ambang pintu ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat sudah membuktikan betapa pria itu mencintainya. Hinata tersenyum lega, satu masalah sudah selesai. Masih ada satu lubang besar yang Hinata tinggalkan dahulu. Kini, ia harus menjahitnya agar tak lagi berlubang.

.

.

.

Hinata merapatkan kembali mantel hangatnya. Udara dingin menguapkan karbon yang ia embuskan menjadi kabut tipis yang perlahan menghilang di udara. Pintu kokoh berukir jalinan bunga dan sulur-sulurnya dengan dedaunan ia tatap. Tangannya yang tak berbalut apapun menyusuri tekstur kayunya. Ia menghela napas berat lalu mendorong pintunya dengan cukup tenaga.

Udara hangat menyapa wajah Hinata. Bau kayu berpadu dengan aroma ketenangan memenuhi paru-parunya. Langkahnya bertambah memasuki gereja. Deretan bangku panjang tertata rapi memenuhi ruangan kosong itu. Kaca-kaca mozaik di kiri kanannya membuat warna. Sebuah pahatan seorang pria di antara palang salib berada di ujungnya. Besar dan agung. Lilin-lilin padam yang berada di tepi podium dengan rangkaian bunga putih mungil menghiasi tempat suci untuk pemimpin umat.

Dinginnya musim gugur baru bangun dari peraduan, masih butuh waktu untuk natal menjelang. Gereja sepi, kosong. Hanya ada seorang pria yang berada di kursi paling depan. Lelaki itu berjas hitam dengan rambut sebiru malam. Ia menatap lurus pria bersalib, tak terganggu dengan hawa dingin yang dibuat Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga-Bauer menutup pelan pintu gereja, tak membiarkan udara hangat keluar dari peraduannya. Kursi di belakang dipilihnya. Mereka segaris namun tak berdampingan. Terpisah diantara bangku-bangku panjang.

Keduanya diam. Sang gadis memilih diam, menundukan kepalanya. Hingga sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibir sang pria.

"Kau sudah kembali."

Bibir tipisnya ia gigit gugup. Tangannya saling meremas.

"Maaf."

Bukan respon yang bagus.

"Sudah bertemu Sarada?" tawa lirih ia sisipkan. "Bukankah dia sangat cantik?"

Hinata meremas tangannya semakin erat. Dengan sekuat mungkin ia memaksa dirinya berbicara. Memanggil lirih nama yang terkubur jauh di hatinya. "Sasuke-kun."

"Kau meninggalkan semuanya."

Iya, Hinata tahu.

"Kau meninggalkanku."

Satu air matanya lolos.

"Kau meninggalkan seluruh kewarasanku."

Hinata menangis. Hatinya terlampau sakit sesakit nada yang pria itu gunakan.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak ingat apapun kala itu," ucapnya sesesal mungkin.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanyanya. Ada tawa gila yang sarkas di ujung kalimatnya.

"Maaf..." sesal Hinata kembali. Ia tak tahu akan sebanyak apa kata maaf yang akan ia ucapkan. Lelaki itu menyudutkannya, memaksanya bersalah atas masa lalunya. Dan Hinata tak mampu menolak. Ia sungguh bersalah.

"Aku mengatakan untuk menunggu kan?" teriak Sasuke keras. Gadis di belakangnya berjengit ketakutan dan bersalah. Lagi, ia tertawa lagi. Tawa yang begitu menyakitkan, menusuk kulit Hinata dengan sakit. "Hari itu! Hari itu aku ingin memutuskan segalanya! Segalanya! Aku, Sakura, dan kau! KAU DENGAR? AKU DAN KAU!"

Hinata menangis cengeng. Menutup telinganya rapat. Teriakan itu bergaung mengelilingi Hinata. Memaksanya terus menangis dan menangis.

"Tapi yang kudapatkan? Kau pergi, menghilang, membawa nyawaku, membawa kewarasanku, membawa hatiku," ucap Sasuke semakin lirih di tiap katanya.

"Kau brengsek, Hinata."

Hinata menangis keras. Mengemis maaf.

"Dulu, aku menjatuhkan hatiku pada gadis jelek yang menangis di bangku piano, kali ini, aku pun menjatuhkannya lagi pada gadis cantik brengsek yang menangis mengais maaf di bangku gereja."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia kemudian melangkah pasti. Suara sepatunya menggaung tiap langkah. Ia berdiri di depan podium. Tangis sesenggukan Hinata masih terdengar. Namun tak membuatnya goyah. Matanya menatap kosong pria bersalib. Bibirnya berucap tenang dan tegas.

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan bukan? Kau sudah pergi membawa hatiku, tak ada yang tersisa dari hati dan kewarasanku. Aku hanya punya naluri, naluri sebagai seorang ayah."

Gadis Hyuuga itu mendongak. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapan podium.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, di hadapanmu, sang roh kudus, berjanji akan menjaga, melindungi, dan menerima Uchiha Sarada sebagai seorang ayah."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu, ia tak lagi memiliki sebuah kesempatan. Tapi, bolehkah ia berharap?

"Apa aku tak boleh berharap, Sasuke-kun?"

Pria itu tak menjawab, dan Hinata terus bicara dengan sesenggukan.

"Aku tahu hubungan kita di belakang Sakura pada masa lalu adalah sebuah dosa. Namun kini, tidak lagi, kita bebas, Sasuke-kun."

"Kalian telah berpisah, dan Sakura telah bersama Naruto, mari kita perbaiki ini, aku kembali untuk memperbaikinya."

"Tidak, hidupku sudah menjadi milik Sarada."

Sasuke berkata mutlak. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah meninggalkan altar. Alas kakinya yang berderu dengan lantai kayu gereja perlahan mendekati Hinata. Gadis itu tak lagi menangis, wajahnya masih menunduk tak mampu bertatap.

"Papa."

Suara riang anak perempuan berasal dari belakang Hinata. Langkah kaki Sasuke melewatinya, membuat Hinata mendongak, mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis kecil yang baru saja memasuki gereja. Gadis kecil itu disambut dengan senyum tipis Sasuke, Hinata iri. Lalu kemudian tangan-tangan kokoh Sasuke melingkar pada sang gadis kecil, membawanya dalam gendongan hangat. Dan sekali lagi Hinata iri.

Pria itu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan pandangan Hinata. Ia masih menatap sembari menahan air matanya. Canda tawa mereka membawa angin dingin bagi Hinata. Mereka semakin menjauh, jauh, dan tak mampu Hinata gapai. Ia tahu, dirinya telah terlambat.

Dahulu, mereka menjalin cinta yang salah. Sasuke memiliki Sakura, namun ia juga memilki hati Hinata. Ia tak ingat sejak kapan, mungkin semenjak ia menangis di bawah pohon persik karena patah hati. Pria itu datang, dan mengisi kehancuran Hinata. Dan dirinya dibutakan egoisme, memilih kebahagiaannya dan pergi meninggalkan luka.

Dan ketika ia datang untuk mengobati luka, semua sudah terlambat. Ia menggantungkan cintanya pada sebuah kesabaran. Namun manusia bukan Tuhan. Tak punya kesabaran seluas dunia fana. Dan ketika kesabaran itu terkikis, cintanya pun memudar. Namun, hidup adalah sebuah perjalanan. Dan Hinata masih memiliki jalan yang panjang. Kali ini, untuk kali ini, ia tak kan lagi menggantungkan cintanya pada kesabaran. Ia akan menggantungkan cintanya pada ketulusan dan ia buktikan dengan tindakan.

Hinata menggerakan kakinya. Memacunya cepat melewati tapak-tapak dengan guguran senja musim gugur. Senyum tercipta darinya ketika sosok itu masih dilihatnya. Ia tembus dinginnya musim gugur, tangan kecilnya meraih jemari besar itu. Memaksa sang pria berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, mari, kita ulang semua dari awal. Aku tidak akan melarikan diri, aku akan berjuang bersamamu, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu, aku akan di sisimu. Ayo, berjuang bersama, Sasuke-kun."

"Jangan pergi lagi."

Dan memang, cinta adalah sebuah kesabaran, namun cinta butuh tindakan. Di akhir musim gugur dengan dedaunan kering yang menari bersama angin, Hinata memulai kembali perjalanan hidupnya, dengan banyak cinta, tangis, dan tawa. Ia tak akan lagi melarikan diri, tak akan lagi.

XXXXX

 _Apfelstrudel_ : Hidangan khas Jerman. Dessert ini lebih adalah pastry yang diisi dengan apel yang dipotong kecil kemudian dimasak bersama gula dan rempah-rempah hingga menjadi karamel. Dessert ini sangat luar biasa, btw. Ketika pastrynya yang renyah dipotong, akan mengalir itu apel karamel, meleleh dengan aroma kayu manis.

 _Kastanien_ : Kastanye, sejenis biji-bijian.

 _Eicheln_ : Biji pohon ek.

 _Danke_ : Terima kasih

 _Wir lieben dich_ : kami mencintaimu

 _Ich auch_ : aku juga

A/N:

Akhirnyaaaaaa... /tepar di jalan

Well, saya stuck di pertengahan fic, ditambah tugas di RL yang datang mendadak. Saya kehilangan ide dan kemampuan merangkai kata, hiks. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan di sana-sini. Saya sejujurnya belum puas dengan fic, btw, tapi harus segera dipublish sebelum deadline, jadi ya, begitulah/ditabok

Dan alurnya cepet? Iya, saya sudah bingung, saya suka sebenarnya fic starternya, bisa dieksplor kemana aja. Tapi saya ga mampu di pertengahan fic ini. Saya selalu punya masalah dengan sebuah ending cerita. Saya selalu bisa membuat awal kisah dengan benar, tapi di akhirnya semakin ga karuan, dan ini pun diakui dosen saya, hiks.

Untuk Tsukiyama Azure, maaf ya, kalau ficnya jadi hancur, maaf*nangis*. Tapi saya berterima kasih banget kamu ngasih latar di Jerman. Itu negara favorite saya, huehuehue...

Sekali saya minta maaf untuk banyak kekurangannya, see you next time...


End file.
